The present invention is directed generally to a tool for manually tilling, mulching and weeding the ground in preparation for planting grass or other seeds for gardening. More particularly, the present invention is directed to such a manual tool which can be easily and comfortably operated to very efficiently till a top layer of soil without dispersing the tilled soil from its original position.
Manual cultivating tools have previously been disclosed such as in the 1934 Finkl U.S. Pat. No. 1,965,177 wherein a lawn cultivating tool has a plurality of spikes extending downwardly from a top plate and a cleaning plate spring mounted to the top plate independently of the spikes. Whereas the Finkl tool is capable of punching a series of holes in the ground which may be useful for aerating the soil, it is inoperative for tilling, mulching and weeding since the cleaning plate simply holds the soil in place as the spikes are withdrawn from the punched holes in the ground.
Soil can be manually tilled with a shovel, hoe or garden rake but the use of these tools generally requires much effort and skill and it is difficult to confine the tilling operation to a very small area with these tools. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an improved manual tilling, mulching and weeding tool.
Another object is to provide such a tool which is light weight, balanced and designed for operation with minimum effort.
Another object is to provide an improved tilling, mulching and weeding tool having tines designed to accomplish tilling of the soil in response to vertical movement of the tine heads within the soil.
Another object is to provide such a tool having a cleaning plate which is spring mounted on a selected number of the tines.
Another object is to provide such a tool which is simple and rugged in construction, economical to manufacture and efficient in operation.